Farrin
Nation Information Farrin Free States is a growing, developing, and established nation at 138 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Farrin Free States work diligently to produce Iron and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Farrin Free States is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Farrin Free States to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Farrin Free States allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Farrin Free States believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Farrin Free States will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Beginnings The Farrin Free States as was founded by Farrin Xies in early 2009. Looking around for an alliance, Farrin selected the New Pacific Order because for him, it seemed the best organised based off the number of recruitment messages he received. He applied to the NPO on February 18, and was accepted; he then successfully passed the academy and became a fully fledged member of the Order. New Pacific Order After joining the Order, Farrin applied for a number of jobs. He joined the tech corps as a tech procurer, tasked with buying and selling tech to the older/larger nations of Pacifica. He also joined the diplomatic corps as an ambassador to Legion. His work in the Diplomatic Corp was so successful that he received a promotion to the rank of Diplomatic Consul, where he helps Bobby Fischer maintain the NPO's diplomatic efforts to the White and Multi-Colored spheres/alliances, by overseeing the ambassadors on both sections. Farrin also took up a position in the Academy, becoming an instructor. His task is to accept/deny applications as well grading those who have completed the exam to see whether they can become full members of the Order. When the academy underwent a refit, Farrin was promoted to the new rank of Professor. He also joined media as a scribe, writing articles and publishing them for The Pacific Press as well as other productions. Farrin finds his most enjoyable tasks split evenly between the Academy and Diplomatic Corp, as both have their own rewards. Additionally, Farrin enjoys being a Scribe, with his writing able to bring a sense of humour to the Order. His most memorable moment was, in fact, when he applied to become a Scribe. MaskofBlue set him the task of writing about the unusual topic of Digiorno pizza. Having turned his work in, Mask found it so excellent she published it to the Body Republic, quite an achievement for Farrin. The people most influential to Farrin are Looneylew and MaskofBlue. Looney walked Farrin through his first war, helping achieve success and come to grips with the system and as well as the ideas and tactics, as well as being an awesome Battalion Lt. in general. Mask, Farrin finds, is always up for a game of monopoly or other fun activities that help build friendship. Farrin would like to continue to climb the Diplomatic Ranks in the Order, as well as some day getting a chance own n00ks. Duties Farrin's Current Job Dogtags '''Farrin's Former Job Dogtags War History Leadership Category:People of the New Pacific Order